Il faut que je te parle avant que tu ne
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Sasuke a tuer Itachi et est revenu avec un nouvel objectif beaucoup plus dangereux : avouer ses sentiments. O.S Dead Fic, Yaoi Sasunaru.


********

Auteur :Shinigami Hikaku Uchiwa

* * *

**Resumer en entier :**Sasuke a tuer Itachi et est revenu avec un nouvel objectif beaucoup plus dangereux : avouer ses sentiments. Naruto, lui, a du leurs avouer, a sasuke et a sakura, la présence de Kyubi en lui après s'etre énerver contre sasuke. Mais, avant l'apparition de la 4 e queue, Kakashi est intervenu mais est ressortie de ce combat gravement blesser. Sakura, etant amoureuse de leurs Seinsei n'avait pas pardonner a Naruto de l'avoir blesser et le méprisai completement. Jusqu'au jour ou...

**Note 1 :** C'est un Pov Sasuke.

**Note 2 :** J'ai eu du mal a l'ecrir elle. C'est ma premiere fic Yaoi...

Il Faisait beau sur Konoha. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du Godaime, suivit de Sakura. Nous sortions de l'hôpital après avoir vu Kakashi - Seinsei, toujours dans le coma. Durant la route,Sakura marmonnait se interminable"maudit-naruto-pourqoi-tu-existe-creve-enflure-monstre..."et autre insulte diversses.

Je retint un soupir ; cela faisait deux mois que Naruto nous avait tous révéler et deux mois que Sakura le méprisait. Résultat, il ne parlait a personne, même a nous durant les quelques mission que nous faisions tous les trois. Mais, bizarrement, depuis deux semaines, Naruto avait disparu de la circulation. Le blond ne venait plus en mission et plus personne n'entendais parler de lui. Mais Tsunade-sama m'a fait entendre que Naruto venait la voir de temps en temps pour observer son sceau.

A peine étions nous arriver que j'entendis des sanglots derrière la porte du bureau. Avec Sakura, nous nous arrêtâmes, perplexes. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouva face a Naruto. Il avait la tête baissée et j'entendis l'Hokage dire :

-Je suis désolé ,Naruto...

Ces mots me firent comme un coup de jus. Malgré mon masque, qui cachait mon trouble, je dit d'une voix qui se voulait tranchante.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

Alors, Naruto releva la tête vers moi et son visage baigner de larmes et cette expression de détresse me percuta de plein fouet.  
Quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel, d'aussi gentil que lui n'avait pas le droit qu'on le rende triste. Ne pleurs plus Naruto, je suis la!  
Parle moi!  
Dit moi ce qui ne vas pas!  
Ne pleurs plus, s'il te plait...  
Ne...  
-Arrête de pleurer!  
Ma voix avait claquée, presque agressive. Maudit masque. Durant mon apprentissage avec Orochimaru, le masque derrière lequel je me cachait toujours, qui me donnait cet air si ténébreux et un visage inexpressif s'en endurci et maintenant, je n'arrivait plus a m'en débarrasser.

Le visage du blond s'endurcit, ses yeux passèrent aux rouges et il me poussa en arrière en m'hurlant :  
- JE ME FOU DE L'HONNEUR DES NINJAS ! LA FERME ! TU N'A PAS A ME PARLER, TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE VIT! TEMEE!!  
Il se cacha le visage baigner de larmes et s'enfuit. Je n'ut pas le courage de le suivre. Je le regardai donc partir et disparaître au tournant d'un couloir. Cette entrevue m'avait tout retourner, même si instinctivement, je ne le montrait pas.

Sakura me secoua l'épaule et je dut quitter des yeux l'endroit où venait de disparaître Naruto pour entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci semblait déprimé et elle poussa un grand soupir.  
- Que ce passe-t-il ? Redemandais-je.  
- Sasuke! On s'en fout de ce perdant! Me souffla Sakura.  
Mon masque trésota.  
Je me tourna vers elle.  
- Je ne sais pas ci tu es au courant, mais c'est mon meilleur ami !

Je fis comme ci je n'avait pas vu son rictus d'étonnement et me tourna vers Tsunade.  
- Alors?  
Elle soupira.  
- Je ne vous apprend rien si je vous dit que naruto porte Kyubi.  
-Non, ça on le sait plus que bien! Marmonna Sakura.  
- Vous savez aussi que quand il s'énerve, il porte le manteau du renard et que quand il a quatre queue, il devient un mini kyubi. Après s'être calmé, il doit se regenerer car son corps s'est ouvert de partout? Vous le savez?...mais...  
-Oui, je répondis, mais?  
-Ça ne ce passe plus comme ça..  
Mon masque se fissura. Mon cœur aussi.  
-Que...Quoi...de...  
Elle leva les yeux vers moi.  
- Le sceau de son père est trop vieux. Le chakra de kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable . Pour ça on avait trouver une solution. Mais le vrai problème c'est que kyubi se meurt.  
-C'est-à-dire?je craignait le pire.  
-Kyubi n'est plus apte a le soigner. Son organisme ne tient plus le coup. Si tout vas bien, c'est a dire s'il n'utilise pas le manteau du renard, au mieux, il lui reste deux semaines a vivre.

Cette fois, mon masque se brisa et je chancela, effrayer. Je balbutiai.  
-Bon, c'est quoi la mission?  
Je me tournai vers Sakura. Elle était tout sourire. Ça ma dégoûter.  
-Euh, je ne me sens pas bien. Je décline la mission.  
Et avant que quelque un ne puisse répliquer, je sortit du bureau.  
En sortant de l'établissement, je me mis a courir.  
Je devais le retrouver, lui dire que, durant mon exile, je n'ai penser qu'a lui! Lui dire que j'ai failli abandonné ma quête de vengeance pour venir te chercher, tout te dire, tout... Soudain, je réalisa que je ne savais pas ou mon blond habitait. Par le plus grand des hasards je tombais sur Iruka. Je lui demandais ou ce cher Naruto habitait. Il fut coopératif et quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvait devant la porte de chez Naruto. Des bruits et des sanglots étouffés me provenait de derrière la porte et me décida a entrer.  
A ma plus grand surprise, je découvris la maison a Naruto sans dessus dessous(enfin plus qu'elle ne devrait).  
Je m'avançai tant bien que mal dans ce capharnaüm et aperçut naruto roulé en boule, au fond de la pièce. J'accouru.  
-...Vas-t en... tu na rien a faire ici...  
Sa voix n'en qu'un murmure.  
-Non, Naruto, je ne m'en irai pas.  
J'esquivai innextremiste le livre qu'il m'avait lancer.  
-JE TAI DIT DE T'EN ALLER!TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE AVEC QUELQU'UN COMME MOI! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE J'AI VÉCU!  
-NARUTO! ÉCOUTE MOI! Je te comprend et...  
-NON, TU NE ME COMPREND PAS! DEPUIS LE DEPARD JE SAVAIS QUE SA ALLAI TERMINER COMME CA ! QUELQU'UN COMME MOI N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE VIVRE !C'EST TOUJOURS COMME CA! LE PERDANT CREVE TOUJOURS!  
Il pleura. Doucement, je passai mes mains autour de Naruto et lui murmurai:  
-Tu n'est pas un perdant Naruto!  
A travers ses doigts qui lui cachait son visage , je l'entendis dire:  
-Quand j'étais petit, je ne savais pas pourquoi personne ne voulait me parler. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était de devenir comme toi. Tu étais mon idole, puis tu es devenu mon meilleur ami. Et je m' étais promis de te ramener, d'être comme toi et...de ne jamais me comporter comme un perdant devant toi.  
Je pris mon courage a deux mains.  
-Tu sais Naruto, te dire de ne pas pleurer sur ton sort ferait de moi quelque un d'encore plus horrible que je ne le suis. Alors, même si je suis la, ne te retient pas...

Je sentit le corps frêle de Naruto trembler et mon cœur rata un battement quand il se colla un peu plus a moi. Maladroitement, je serai contre moi cette personne d'apparence si forte et pourtant si fragile. Il fut soudain parcouru d'un spasme. Alors que, intrigué par son état je commençais a me dégager mon blond s'accrocha a mon cou, y enfouit son visage dans son creux et s'effondra. Il pleura longtemps son corps secoué de sanglots. Quand il se calma enfin, il s'était endormi dans mes bras.

Tout en douceur, je le prit, le souleva et alla l'allonger dans son lit. Je le regardai dormir, si paisible.  
Un ange.  
Un ange tombé de ciel. Voila a quoi il me faisait penser.

Quelque chose me glaça le sang et mon cœur se serra.  
Dans moins de deux semaines,il ira rejoindre les siens. Il nous laissera. Il me laissera.  
Quelque chose roula sur ma joue. A ma plus grande surprise, je cueilli une larme.  
bizarre,je n'ai jamais plus pleurer depuis l'assassina de mon clan.  
La larme roula sur ma joue , suivie par d'autre. Bientôt, mon menton trembla et une vague de tristesse me submergea.  
Je gémi et enfoui mon visage dans les draps du lit pour pleurer.  
Je pleura pour la perte de mes parents, du départ inévitable de mon blond et contre moi-même et ma lâcheté de ne pouvoir rien dire au blond. Quand je fus calmé, je suis rester le tête dans les draps.

Longtemps.

2 ou 3 heures. A un moment, j'ai du m'endormir car je me suis retrouver a la place de mon ange. J'ouvris les yeux et le vit a quatre pattes sur le lit pen cher au dessus de moi. Il me regardait gravement.

Encore dans le potage, je murmurai  
- Bonjours...

Il me sourit.

-Il fait déjà nuit!

Je détournai le regard de ses yeux bleu si...CAPTIVANT, et regardai dehors. Il avait raison.

-Tu vas mieux?

La voix de Naruto était chargée d'inquiétude.  
Je me redressa sur les coudes et plongea mon regard dans celui du blond.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question, tu ne crois pas?

Il baissa les yeux et un silence gêné s'installa entre nous deux. Je me décidai a lui parler.

- Tu sais...commençai - je.

-Je voulais te dire que...dit-il en même temps.

La situation était asser comique et je ne put retenir un petit rire. Un rire léger j'avais besoin de rire pour oublier. Puis, je me rendis compte que le blond le plus beau de tout konoha me regardais. Je lui sourit du mieux que je put.

-Quoi?

Il me sourit a son tour. Un sourire doux. Pas un de ses sourire de Baka. Un sourire que je ne l'avait jamais encore vu le faire auparavant.(ptn elle est longue cte phrase!...dsl, men vais) Une vague de chaleur me submergea. J'étais bien.

-J'aime bien ton rire. Tu n'as jamais ri comme ça avant!  
Je rougi du compliment. Il redevint sérieux.  
-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout - a - l'heure. Tu m'as vus dans un sale état  
-Tu avais de bonne raisons.  
Il baissa les yeux.  
-Je ne pensais pas que ça allais arriver si vite! J'avais encore beaucoup de choses a faire avant de mourir! Devenir Hokage, c'en mon reve. Et puis, je devait dire a la persqonne la plus importante pour moi que je l'aimais, mais...ai pus le temps...  
Mon cœur se serra.  
Il releva la tete, une lueure féroce dans les yeux. Il brandit son poing.  
-Mais avant que je ne parte, je prouverai ma valeur a cette personne!  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux(Moïra-normal, il lest jamais! Sasu-(sort la carabine)tu te tai et tu termine d'ecrire! Maintenant! Moïra - dac(gloups)) j'explosai de rire. Le blond me lanca un regard charger de reproche.  
-Je suis serieut!  
Il me tourna le dos et bouda. Je l'attrapais par le cou et le tirai en arrière destabiliser, il tomba contre moi et je rougis fortement. Heureusement, il ne pouvait le savoir vu qu'il etait toujours de dos.  
-Sasuke..qu'estce que tu...  
Il ne fini pas sa phrase. J'allais enfouir mon visage dans son cou chaus et lui murmurra a l'oreille.  
-Je suis sur que tu arriveras a prouver a cette personne si exeptionnel pour toi ce que tu vaux. Je t'en sais capable.

Îl ne put rien prouver.  
L'Akatsoukie attaqua le village durans la nuit

J'avais ordonné a Naruto de rester chez lui je suis allé combatre. Durant un face a face contre kisame, celui-ci prit le dessus et allait porter le coup de grâce quand mon blond s'interposa.

Puis, tout est allé trop vite.  
Me voyant blesser, il s'est énerver . Je lui est crier de se calmé mais rien n'a suffit.  
1, 2, 3 queue...  
Avec horreur et impuissance, je vis la quatrième queue se formée.  
Il les tua.  
Tous.  
Puis, il se'ffondra.  
Je me relevait difficilement et accouru au coté de Naruto.  
Il était couvert de sang et kyubi ne le soignait pas.

-Non, non,...!!A LAIDE! AU SECOURS!!...  
Ma voix se brisa.  
-Naruto...,s'il te plait, réveille toi!...ne me laisse pas tout seule! Tu nas pas le droit!  
Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.  
- Sasuke...sa i est! J'ai prouver a la personne qui comptait le plus pour ...moi...cof cof...ma valeur.  
-MAIS IL NI AVAIT PERSONNE! CA SERVAIT A QUOI?  
Il me sourit tristement.  
-Je voulais Te prouver ma valeur...  
-BAKKA!! Pour moi, ta valeur m'est déjà innestimable! Baka...Baka..  
Ma voix se brisa. La pluie commencait a tomber, comme mes larmes.  
-Sasuke,...pourquoi tu pleure?  
-PARCE QUE JE TAIME BAKA ET QUE JE NE VEUT PAS TE PERDRE!!  
Sa y est. Je lui ai dit.  
J'avais les yeux fermés. Je sursautai quand quelque chose de doux passa sur ma joue.  
J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Naruto sourire en me caressant  
Sa main passa dans mon cou pour aller jouer avec mes cheveux et il m'attira contre lui. Son visage était si prés que son souffle chaud me donnait des frissons.nos levres n'etait plus qua quelque millimètres quand il me murmurra :  
-Moi aussi tu sais, Sasuke...Moi aussi...  
Nos levres se frolerent pour enfin se trouver.  
Mon premier baiser.  
Avec celui que j'aimais.  
Et il m'aimait!  
C'etait le plus beau jour de ma vie.  
Nous nous séparâmes et il me murmura  
-Sasuke...je t'aime.  
Je l'embrassais.  
Mais une nouvelle sensation vint troubler le bonheur de ce moment. A travers mes levres, je sentis la vis de Naruto m'échapper. Sa main tomba mollement sur le sol.  
Quand la pluie cessa de tomber, il n'y avait qu'un seul survivant.

* * *

**Epilogue :  
**Rapport de la mission Akatsoukie vs konoha.

Quand les ANBU de konoha arrivèrent au lieu du massacre, il découvrirent les membres de l'akatsoukie, tous morts.  
Ils trouvèrent aussi le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa bercant et serrant contre lui la dépouille du jeune Naruto Uzumaki, ex-porteur du bijuu Kyubi.  
Le jeune Sasuke était visiblement atteind de folie et en bercant le cadavre du porteur, il marmonnait:

_**Dors, dors mon petit ange,  
Je veillerais sur toi,  
Tu peut compter sur moi!  
Dors, dors mon petit ange,  
Ne toccupe plus d'eux,  
Et de leur méchanceté bien a eux!  
Dors dors mon petit ange,  
Va vite rejoindre les tiens  
Et je te prommais,  
Bientôt,  
Je te rejoindrais...**_

**Fin.**

Hikaku : Voila!! Je te l'avais promise elle  
Sasu : TT NON!! MON NARU A MOI!!  
Naru : TT Je suis mort...  
Hika : "enfin Bon, Remarques?

* * *


End file.
